


The Time Castiel Tried To Bake

by anthony_stark_raving_mad



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel tries to bake, Dean Loves Pie, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1414267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anthony_stark_raving_mad/pseuds/anthony_stark_raving_mad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean comes back to see a very interesting sight in the kitchen...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Time Castiel Tried To Bake

Dean was dead tired, wandering toward the kitchen in search of some caffeine. He had been out on a difficult hunt all day and they still had no idea what was causing the animals in the town to attack any male they saw. He runs a hand down his face, sighing deeply. He was glad the place they were staying had a kitchen. It meant an unlimited supply of fresh coffee and Dean could definitely appreciate that! He walked through the door and stopped in his tracks, taken by surprise.

"Uh Cas?" he says, trying not to laugh at the amusing picture in front of him. "Care to tell me what’s going on here?"

The angel turned to face him, confusion on his face, along with quite a bit of flour. “I do not understand. I followed the directions of the book, but it isn’t working.”

Dean chuckled, walking over to him. “What were you trying to do? I mean besides turn yourself into a ghost.” Castiel was covered in flour, from head to toe. The white powder was dusted all over the kitchen, covering the counter and spilling out of the bowl in the angel’s hands.

Cas looks at Dean, eyebrows drawing together in frustration. “I was attempting to make a pie.” Dean takes in the state of the kitchen, including the two, torn open bags of flour that had exploded on the floor. He looks from the angel to the bags, understanding dawning.

"What happened? And why are you trying to make a pie in the first place?" Castiel stared at him, not saying anything for a while.

"I attempted to pour the flour into the cup, but it came out much too quickly and I dropped the bags on the ground." Dean starts laughing, walking up to the angel and brushing the flour off of his face.

"Why were you holding two bags at once? Geez Cas, we could have just gone out and bought a pie. You didn’t need to make one!" He sighs again, wiping flour off of Castiel’s clothes.

"The book said two cups of the flour, so I tried to pour out two cups. It was in the same step, so I assumed it was meant to be done at the same time. Was I mistaken?" He frowns, trying to puzzle out where he had gone wrong. "I had just wanted to make a pie for you, since you are so fond of them."

Dean huffs out a laugh, a bright smile on his face. “I appreciate the thought Cas, but I think we should just stick to buying the pie, not making it by hand.” He lays a hand against Castiel’s cheek, thumb gently rubbing away the flour on his cheekbone. “No more baking for you, angel boy. Now come on, let’s go get you cleaned up.”

Dean grins to himself. Even if he didn’t get a pie out of the deal, seeing Castiel’s fumbled attempts to make him one had been pretty damn cute.

**Author's Note:**

> This is unedited, so I apologize for any mistakes!


End file.
